The Return of Dark Link
by The-Radioactive-Wolf
Summary: The dark villain has returned, in hopes to take Zelda away from our blonde hero. Link, who is assaulted with nightmares every time he falls asleep, is distressed and is even more horrified when his dreams become a sick reality. When it is revealed that Dark Link also loves Zelda, they fall in a duel of love, fighting to get what they think is rightfully theirs.
1. Chapter 1 Return of Dark Link

**This is my first fanfic! Please go easy on me and before I get anymore flame comments, THIS BELONGS TO TWILIGHTMARKEDRAVEN ON YOUTUBE! THIS IS NOT MINE TO OWN! Geeze...**

* * *

_The sunset was a bright golden with the shadow of two figures on it. Link and Zelda sat on top of a grassy hill, under a tree. They had their arms around each other snuggled close._ _They leaned closer to each other, their breaths mingling. They almost touched, but then-_

Zelda's eyes snapped open, and she blinked a few times to get the drowsiness out of her eyes.

She had been dreaming the entire time in Link's limp, sleepy embrace. She carefully slipped out of it to cradle his head in her lap. A sleepy grunt came from Link's lips as Zelda carefully lifted his head.

"What is it, Zelda?" the sleepy hero asked as Zelda's hand touched his cheek.

"It's nothing… I just had a dream about you," she giggled. Link was pale but blushed through his ghost white appearance. "But I see in your eyes that you did not sleep with ease." Link's eyes were wide and his face remained pale.

"Yes," he sighed, "Every night, I've had the same dream and in every dream I see… him." Zelda hugged Link and blood started to run to his head again, the paleness leaving him. "Don't worry, Link. It's nothing," Zelda cooed. Link held her hand and lightly tapped it with his lips. "You're right…" His voice slipped into silence as the two slumped to the ground, fast asleep again.

_"Hello… brother," a dark voice sneered. Red eyes glowed in the darkness. The outline of Link stood there, his ominous aura easy to sense. Link immediately awoke, his senses tingling. "I'm not your brother!" Link growled. He winced at the word brother spoken by the dark man. The dark figure giggled and then laughed, "You and I are so much alike." Link became furious by the distorted words spoken to him. "SHUT UP!" he howled. He charged towards Dark Link only to find a sword at his chest, centered with his heart. He backed off slowly as Dark spoke, "Time is running out for you!" _

_"I said SHUT UP!" Link repeated. The two dueled it out until Link heard Zelda's cry._

_"Link!" she called out. He glanced around wildly to find her. "Zelda!" Dark was on her instantly. _

_"Get off me!" Zelda cried in distress. Link saw everything and responded with a very angry scowl. "Get away from her!" he yelled as he rushed towards Dark with the Master Sword raised. _

_"Well well, we even love the same girl," Dark sneered. He backed up away from Link. "You will not touch her!" Link yelled. His sword was raised in a defensive position but Dark silently slipped underneath him. _

_"Hello, my dear," he cooed to Zelda, holding her by her wrists. Link was outraged. He couldn't believe that this was happening. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" he screeched. Blade to blade, shield to shield. Sparks flew from metal meeting metal as the two Links dueled for Zelda like two bucks and one doe. Link's defenses were at an all time high but Dark knew Link like the back of his hand. He slipped under Link and struck him in the leg with his sword. Pain was all Link could feel as he was thrown to the ground by a deep stab through his mid-section. Zelda ran to Link's side to try to get him to his feet but before she could kneel beside him, Dark snatched her from the hero and ran, leaving Link bleeding on the ground._

"NO!" Link screamed. Sweat beaded his face and he again, looked like a ghost. Another dream had assaulted his mind. Zelda jumped awake, startled by Link's fearful scream. The two looked at each other for what seemed like forever. "Link…" Zelda whispered. "Zelda…" Link whispered. He felt calm with her beside him but with Dark Link settled deep within his mind, he couldn't get over his mental suffering.

* * *

**So... Please tell me how you liked it! R&R, I guess...**

**Critique accepted! NO SPAMMING ME WITH COMMENTS SAYING THAT I RIPPED OFF TWILIGHTMARKEDRAVEN! I AM DOING THIS FOR FUN AND I AM NOT THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD WHO DID THIS. I TAKE NO CREDIT!**


	2. Chapter 2 Return of Dark Link

**This is the second part to the Return of Dark Link series. Again, I take no credit for the work. All belongs to TwilightMarkedRAven on Youtube.**

"Link… what happened?" Zelda asked. A worried look was all she needed to loosen Link's tongue.

"It was my nightmare," Link sighed. His pale expression urged Zelda to continue asking. "Tell me what happened in it. Maybe I can help." An image of Dark Link scarred him and his voice echoed in Link's mind. He explained everything to Zelda as the two scooted closer and closer together.

"How does your dark side know about me?" Zelda asked. She was now in Link's arms cuddling close to his chest from the fearful tale. "He is apart of me," Link explained as he set her down, "He's like my shadow, but don't worry. He won't harm you or I." Link kissed Zelda's forehead. "Since it is morning, let's go to the Faron Spring." Zelda blushed at the offer. How long has it been since she had last been there? "I would love to," Zelda giggled. "Then let's go!" Link shouted as he boosted her off the ground in his arms. "Oh, Link!" Zelda blushed.

Epona trotted along with Link and Zelda on her back. The way to Faron Spring was easy and was free of danger ever since Link had defeated Ganondorf. The smell of the forest was fresher than ever and birds chirped in the distance, one even landing of Zelda's shoulder. A wolf scampered into the trees where its pack was waiting. A wild forest cat lay in a tree watching the two Hylians on top of the horse and then leapt into the underbrush.

"It's been awhile since I was last here," Link exclaimed. He looked behind him, trusting Epona with the way there. "Same," Zelda smiled. She huddled closer to Link and hugged his waist. As the steed kept a steady pace, Link finally decided to ask Zelda about her affection. "Zelda, can I ask you something?" Link asked. "Of course, Link," Zelda cooed. The green clad hero looked up at the sky. They were just outside of Hyrule borders in Ordon territory. He was raised here for seventeen years and now, everything was peaceful. "What were you thinking when you first met me when I was a Hylian?" Link sighed. He stared up at the sky until a v shaped flock of geese flew over. Zelda hugged Link tighter as she spoke, "There were many things running in my mind that day… I was scared, confused about what was happening. But when I saw you, I fell in love with you. You were in my dreams. In my dreams, I felt closer to you." Memories flashed through Zelda's mind as she still recalled her feelings, "And when we met, my dreams became real." Link's eyes were wide with interest. "Really?" he asked. Zelda touched his cheek. "Yes," she answered. Link thought that she might want an answer about how he felt so he explained, "When I first saw you, my heart began to race. I loved you even when I was a wolf. Thinking of you made me keep fighting so that I could see you again." Hearing this made his princess blush. "Oh Link…" she giggled. They went in for a long, deep, loving kiss until Epona stopped, throwing the two love doves into the Faron Spring water.

"Link, did you hear something?" Zelda asked as she got up out of the water. "Hear what?" Link answered. Only the drip of water from their soaked clothes and Epona whinnying is all he could hear. Then, the sound of a horn. The sound was all too familiar to Link as it carried. The day Illia and the others got captured, the day that he was defenseless to help and was clubbed to the ground like an abused animal. "King Bulblin!" Zelda cried. Even though the bulblins made peace with Hyrule, they still couldn't be trusted. Their day of betrayal has come. "What does he want!?" Link scowled. The Master Sword was out and ready to protect Zelda at the cost of his life.

"GET PRINCESS ZELDA!" The bulblin leader ordered. Many bulblins and archers charged forward on bulbos, ready to kill Link and take Zelda! "They will not take you," Link said. On Epona, the two readied for battle. If Illia knew that Link took the steed into battle, She'd beat him as if there were no tomorrow. "GET HER!" King Bulblin screeched. "Hang on Zelda…" Link grumbled. "Link what are y-" Zelda's question had been cut short as he reared Epona and flew through the forest and into Hyrule Field. A bulblin instantly caught up with the two and whacked Link over the head knocking him silly. Zelda was then ripped from Epona's back and was taken to King Bulblin. "get out of my way!" Link howled. Slashing bulblin by bulblin, Link slowly made his way to Zelda's captor before running into another bulblin on one of the massive bulbos. "Link, help me!" Zelda cried. Her cry of distress was all that was needed to fuel Link's anger. "AGH! OUT OF MY WAY!" Link screeched. He knocked the bulbo's feet out from under it and had Epona jump over it and race towards the evil king. "GET BACK HERE, KING BULBLIN!" Link yelled. He was pierced by flaming arrows which were put out immediately but the pain didn't seem to faze him at all. 'Fight!" King Bulblin squealed. The Bridge of Eldin was the resting place of battle. The two had lined up for a jousting match to the end. Racing towards each other, the steeds ready to clash, Link swerved Epona out of the way and shoved King Bulblin and King Bulbo off and into the abyss. "Don't ever hurt her again!" Link warned, rearing Epona once again and raising his sword above his head.

He looked over to where Zelda rested to find an even greater evil. "Zelda!" he cried. A dark shadow with red eyes stood there with a dark aura shrouding his body. Link's horrible nightmares have come true. "No…" he whispered. His own anger had released Dark Link after so long. "NO!" he cried. He ran towards Dark to kill him. "Yes… It is time…" Dark murmured as he just swatted Link to the ground with a sickening thud. Now the pain of the arrows penetrated his mind as splinters broke off in his skin. Getting up fast, him and his dark double clashed swords. "AGH!" Link cried in anger. He managed to hit Dark with the flat of his sword on his throat. "NO! What have I done?" Dark sneered at the hero's distress. "You freed me…" he grunted, "Hehe… Soon I will find you… and when I do, you will fall!" the dark being cackled. He continued to as he dissolved into darkness. Link lay there, bloody and beaten inside and out. 'NO!" he screamed.

"Link!" Zelda cried as she ran towards him. This time, he was already awake. Every fiber of his being hurt. It wasn't a dream. This was reality. "Are you alright?" Zelda cooed. Link laid his head in Zelda's arms. "Oh Zelda…" Link sobbed. Tears streamed down his cheeks and onto Zelda's dress. "What is it, Link?" Zelda asked she held his bloody face. "I'm so sorry…" Link stammered. Zelda cradled him in her arms, gently pulling out the arrows and removing the long, thin splinters. "For what?" she asked as she tended to his back, "You saved me from King Bulblin. What do you have to be sorry for?" Link sighed as he spoke, "I may have saved you from him… but I just put you in great danger." Zelda now cleaned his wounds with water from shallow puddles on the ground. "I don't understand." she cooed. Link looked at the water, at his reflection. 'He's back…"


	3. Chapter 3 Return of Dark Link

"Link… What'll we do?" Zelda stammered. She put her face in Link's arms as one tear hit the ground. Link held Zelda in his arms.

"There is only one thing we can do," he said, "I have to kill him." Zelda listened to the brave words spoken by her knight. "It's my fault he got out in the first place." She felt her heart surge with a determination she's never felt before even on Epona's back during the showdown with Ganondorf. "Let me help. Let me help you fight," she said. Link was too worried to even let her out of his sights. He'd do anything to protect Zelda. He'd even kill himself in the most horrible way possible if it meant protecting her. "No!" he shouted, "As long as he wants you alive, he won't stop to find you. He won't stop until you are by his side." Zelda was frightened by the news. She cuddled close to Link's chest and heard his heartbeat in her ears. "What will I do?" she cried, "I can't hide from him." "No you can't," Link growled, "You'll have to be with me. I don't think I can let you be alone." Link hugged Zelda back, feeling her soft hair against his scarred face, "I believe he has a new power." Link was afraid to tell her. He had already experienced the terror of that dark power. "What? What power could he have?" Zelda stammered. The power to enter other's dreams… Such a horrible power to have especially in the hands of such an evil man like him. "I fear hat he will enter your dreams," Link winced. He winced at the thought of Zelda's suffering screams every night just like how he did. Zelda touched his cheek. Her soft tender hands were all to convince him to hug her. "But Link, how is that even possible?" Zelda questioned. Curiosity drove her to ask that question. "If he was able to enter my mind just from being trapped there… then I think now that he's free, he can enter anyone's mind," Link said. He was frightened to the very core from just telling Zelda the scary tale. "So my mind can be controlled by him," Zelda stammered. She was so scared that every fiber inside her body shivered. "Yes," Link answered. That was all that needed to be said. Zelda was terrified. "If I can't hide, then where will I go?" she cried. Link was stumped. How and where could he keep Zelda away from Dark Link without getting her or himself killed? "I don't know but, I think you should stay with me." Zelda knew of one place but didn't know the risks. "I must return to Hyrule Castle," she sternly said. Link was quick to react. "No! That is where he will first look for you," Link shouted. Hyrule Castle might have been Zelda's safe haven from danger but Dark Link's search was going to start at Hyrule Castle. "Where will we go now?" Zelda asked. Now terrified out of her poor mind, she was confused, lost in thoughts. Link was also confused. He didn't have a clue. "I don't know," he sighed, "We can either go and fight him now or run. I want you to be safe but, I also have to fight him." It started to rain on Hyrule field, drenching the two in a matter of seconds. "For now though, we must leave." Zelda was again confused. If there was no place to run then where will they go? "But, where to? Where will we run to? We can not run forever." the helpless princess said. Link looked at her sapphire eyes. They were full of fear. He couldn't bare it but he had to endure that pain. "I know. But we have to. I don't want to lose you," he replied, "If he captured you, I'm afraid that he will try to rule Hyrule." Zelda was trusting of her hero. He's kept his word with her many times. "Then let's go," she nodded.

Three days since the two have left to flee from Dark Link. Zelda was tired and weak. They have not prepared for something like this and she was hungry and thirsty. Castle Town was too dangerous to go to. Dark Link could be there right now and the two didn't want to take a chance. They have not slept for those three nights.

"Please Link, May we rest?" Zelda asked. She was exhausted. Link was also exhausted from the traveling. Epona was panting and could barely stand.

"Of course. We aren't that far from the river so we should be safe. For now," Link reassured Zelda. The two started a fire by the river and lay an Ordon goat hide blanket out for Zelda and himself to sleep under. Epona grazed in the nearby grass and drank the crystal clear river water. Link scooped up some water and boiled it over the fire. Zelda picked herbs near the river's edge near the camp. The water was then mixed with the herbs to give it flavor. Link has never tasted something like it in so long. Before, he would have to try and find small bugs or hunt down different animals to eat in the middle of nowhere and when it came to Castle Town, his weaponry and supplies came first leaving him low on rupees. On rare occasions, he was able to find some apple trees before the animals or enemies found them. The two became drowsy after a while of hanging out by the fire. Snuggled under the goat blanket, Link and Zelda cuddled together, close together.

"Come to me…" Link muttered. Zelda looked around. She could hear his voice but she couldn't see him. "Link?" Zelda stuttered. She was scared. This place was unknown to her. She wandered around in a dark void. Link's voice echoed around the mysterious atmosphere, "Come to me… my love…"

"Link, is that you?"

"My dear Zelda… come to me."

"Where are you?"

"I'm by the river."

Zelda walked close to the water's edge. The crystal water looked as if it were on nothing. Light twinkled off of it and disappeared into nothing. She looked across the river to see Link's figure. "Zelda… come to me…" he whispered.

Red eyes glowed in the darkness. The nice, green clad, blue eyed hero changed into a heartless, black clad, red eyed demon.

"Yes… Come to me," Dark Link said coldly. Zelda, in a trance slowly walked, across the water and to Dark. He embraced her and he went in for the deep kiss.

"Zelda?" Link screamed. He jumped awake to find Zelda missing from her right side of his blanket. "No!" he cried. Across the river was Dark with Zelda in his arms. For the her dream has come alive. "Well hello, Link…" Dark sneered. He had such a romantic, dreamy look on his handsome face. Link tried to swim to the other shore but was instantly frozen by the coldness of the river at night. It struck his nerves and washed over him like a blizzard on Snowpeak. Link tried to swim but the water turned him numb, slowing him down and slowly pushing him towards the waterway. The cold felt like he was in the frozen grip of Ganondorf. "She loves me," Dark laughed. He watched on as Link struggled to push himself forward and forget the cold. Link reached the other shore, shivering and soaked in the night breeze, making him sneeze. "W-what d-did y-yo-ou do to her?" he shivered. He fell to the ground, frozen from the water and the cold, midnight breeze. "Haha! She 's mine now." Dark laughed. Link forced his tired body to fight. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Link cried. "Oh Link, if you must know…" Dark cooed, clashing blades with the numb hero, "She is trapped in a dream." Link pulled away, ignoring the numbness and the pleads of his overworked body. "No!" he choked. He swallowed some water during the struggle and coughed it up, pain wracking at his water filled lungs. "Her dream is controlling her body and she thinks I'm you. She loves me now." Link struggled to get to his feet, "She will NEVER love you!" he croaked. Dark vanished in the blink of an eye and spawned behind Link, with the Dark Master Sword at his throat. "She already does." Link knocked Dark away, Dark allowing the hero to see his princess out of the kindness of his heart. "Zelda! Please! It's me, Link!" he pleaded. The numbness tugged at his mind. "Link?" Zelda muttered. Link scooped her up in his arms. Dark looked on, happy at the hero's cries of pain. "Zelda look into my eyes! It's really me!" Dark became angry. He knocked Link to the ground and took Zelda into his care, "NO! He is not Link! I AM!" Link tried to get up but caved into the cold. "Leave her alone!" he struggled. He sprung up again, ignoring the freezing cold and drawing his blade. Dark readied himself. Dark slashed at Link, sending only himself into the river along with him. Link and him tried to drown each other in the shallow water. Both swords were recovered and clashed with a sharp _klang._ "LINK!" Zelda cried. She ran over to him, laying barely conscious in the water. "NO!" Dark screeched, "YOU WILL BE MINE!" Zelda turned on him. Her eyes showed pure anger. "NO!" she shouted. Light from the Light Spirits all flooded into her hand and fired at Dark, missing him by half a centimeter. Link came back to his senses and pulled out his bow. An arrow was pulled back so far that it looked as if the bow could break any second. Dark took the full blow of the arrow, cowering in pain. Blood dripped to the ground. He dashed towards Link as blades clashed in mid-sprint. Link took a well timed swing at Dark, catching the corner of his eye, barely missing the eye itself but it would leave a deep mark. Blood dripped from it like bloody tears. "I will return!" he screamed before dissolving into darkness.

"Link…" Zelda stammered. She looked at the hero's pale face, his lips were slightly purple from the cold. "Zelda…" he stuttered. "I'm sorry. I know my mind is weak. I-" she was cut off by his words of thought. "Your mind is not weak. You were able to see that I was really Link and that he was an imposter," he convinced her. He hugged her close, warming her with what body heat he had left. "You are not weak," he said as Epona trotted around the nearby bridge, smart enough to cover them with the blanket. As the two fell into a deep, loving kiss.


	4. Chapter 4 Return of Dark Link

Zelda was scared. Lost. Confused. Everything was happening too fast.

"Link, what will I do? If I just rest my head, he's bound to enter me dreams again," Zelda panted. All of this fear and frustration of herself sent her stress level spiking, leaving her dizzy in thoughts. Link held his princess in his arms, hugging her to try and comfort her.

"Zelda, I won't let him harm you," he cooed. The fire went from flickering, bright red flames to small burning embers, emanating heat even from the weakest piece of coal. "But what will I do?" Zelda questioned. Her thoughts left Link in the dust. His mind was focused on keeping Zelda safe but all of his thoughts along with her questions were killing him. "I… I don't know," he cried. Zelda settled down under the blankets again along with Link, "I'm sorry. I don't know how I'll sleep." The young Hylian hero settled down with her not daring to even wander ten feet away from her. "I'll lay with you. I won't let him hurt you," he said, kissing her forehead. "Thank you, Link. When I'm in your arms, I feel safe," Zelda said, snuggling close to Link's semi-warm body. "Sleep…" he whispered.

The kiss was magnificent. Nothing else could compare to it. Zelda's soft, tender lips were locked with Link's harder, chapped lips but it was okay. From kiss to kiss, every one got longer. Suddenly, Link got into a protective stance right on top of her, on his hands and the balls of his feet, trying not to kneel on Zelda's fragile body. Zelda tried to reassure him back into the love fest but Link refused the kiss and continued to look straight ahead. A wolf with red eyes and an unusually patterned coat stood there, several feet from where they were.

"Hello Zelda…" it growled. The wolf was Dark. Link was surprised. He was confused. He didn't know what was happening. "What's happening?" he asked. Fur started to sprout. A long muzzle emerged from his face. "NO!" he howled as he fell on all fours. The wolf had fought through his Hylian body. "Link!" Zelda cried. She ran over to the wolf and grabbed him around the neck, "What did you do to him?" Link growled as Dark growled and took Zelda away from him. "Get off of me!" she screamed. The dark wolf growled, "You will change him and see to it." Zelda was scared even in sleep, "NO!"

Link was in a death like sleep not even twitching at Zelda's cry of fear. Dark was able to get to her mind again. She couldn't take it anymore. She was also putting Link in danger. He got hurt and even almost died of hypothermia. She got up and silently, with only a small candle, started to write a letter.

_Dear Link,_

_I'm sorry but I have to leave. I'm not breaking up with you. I'm leaving out of fear for you. Dark Link still haunts my dreams. Each dream revolves around you. I know you said I should stay with you but every time I dream, I put you in danger. Every time I'm with you, you become a wolf again and Dark says that I'm the reason you are a wolf. It breaks my heart to have to leave you but I must leave, in order to keep you safe. I will always love you. I could not live without you. I hope when you read this, you will understand my actions. I can not to hurt you. I hope that once he is dead, I will be able to see you again. I'm sorry… _

_Love,_

_Zelda_

Link was upset. He never had his heart broken so badly. Even when his mother and father died at a young age. Tears welled up in his eyes as he sobbed over the note, smearing the ink. "Zelda…"

Zelda was nervous. She ran as far as she could but found no place to go. _I have to get as far away from him as I can, _she thought, "Oh Link…"

"What's the matter?" a voice echoed, "Crying over him?" Dark stood a few feet away from her. Zelda shouted out loud enough to set him off, "I'm not with him now. I can't make him transform into a wolf!" "Actually you just started the chain of events," he said. He laughed at Zelda's foolishness. "No…" Dark cackled as he tackled Zelda and sent her struggling to get away. "You're struggling. Good…" he cooed. Zelda started to cry, "Oh Link… What have I done?" He restrained Zelda by her arms. "You're now my prisoner," Dark grinned, "Though before we leave, I desire one thing… A taste of your blood." He dove in with his sword. "NO!" Zelda cried in pain. He cut deep into her tender skin, blood spurted from her shoulder. He closed in and hungrily lapped up the blood. "Good, everything is set in motion."

Link lay there, sensing something horrible happening to Zelda as he cried at her loss in silence.


	5. Chapter 5 Return of Dark Link

Link traveled through Hyrule field, looking around for any sign of Zelda.

"It's been a long time since I last saw Zelda. I thought she would at least write to me," Link muttered to himself, "I know she left me to save me… but still…" Link shook himself out of disbelief and thought into reality, "Don't worry Link, she's fine. She's strong. She knows how to take care of herself." He looked up at the sun soon getting blocked out by a passing guay. "I just hope she's okay…"

Dark Link circled Zelda. She was chained to a wall and was questioned about Link.

"I won't bring him to you!" she yelled. Dark grabbed her throat and looked into her sapphire eyes. His red eyes pierced her very soul and chilled her bones.

"You may think you won't bring him, but you will." he sneered. Dark was angry at her "disobedience". "I won't break!" Zelda shouted. Dark smiled even wider, showing sharp, pointed teeth like a cat. "Everyone has a point where they will break. Even you," he said, "And I will break you!" He grabbed Zelda's chin, lovingly and snickered, "Link will fall. Hyrule and the Triforce will be mine and you will be my queen." Zelda was scared to death. Her decision has put Link in an even greater danger. She had put Hyrule in danger. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to shout, "NO!"

"Zelda?!" Link shouted. He was upset, in pain, and suffering a great loss. "Where are you?" he asked as he fell to his knees. A tear formed in his eye as he lamented his failure to protect Zelda. "Maybe I can tell you that!" Dark sneered. Link gripped his head and fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "Get out of my head!" he begged. The pain was unbearable. "Don't you want to find your Zelda?"

"What did you do to her?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"What did you do to her?! Where is she?!" Link charged at Dark, blades clashing, sparks flying. "Oh yes, Zelda. She's with me now. As my prisoner," Dark laughed between sword clashes, "And soon, my bride." Link was caught off guard as he narrowly missed getting his face slashed in half. "No! You bastard!" he yelled. He was taunted by Dark, fueling his anger. "Oh how she hollered for you to save her. It was music to my ears! And her scream… Her scream would break your heart." Link became outraged. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" he screamed. He tried to get a swing at Dark before he heard Zelda's distressed scream, "LINK!" Link turned in the direction of her call. "Zelda…" he whispered. She was nowhere. "She is a fool. She left you but only hurt you." He grabbed Link's ankle and swung him into a tree trunk. His back gave off a sickening snap and several ribs cracked. Blood spurted from his mouth from shards of his broken bones pierced his lungs. He fell to the ground, face planting on the ground, breaking his nose. "Agh! What's happening?" he coughed. "The beginning of my plans!" Dark cackled, "The reason Zelda left you. But only caused-" Link writhed in agony on the ground. This pain was beyond belief. "Agh… NO!" His cry of despair became a growl of defiance as the wolf burst through his skin. "_Zelda_…" a wolf growled before passing out cold on the ground. Dark stepped on the unconscious wolf. "See the pain you have caused him?" Zelda walked from behind a tree. "Link… What are you planning? Why did you taste my blood? And why are you trying to bring Link to me?" Zelda cried. Dark held her close. "One word my lovely," Dark sneered, "Power. Power that I will have. Your beloved Goddesses left for you and Link as well as Ganon."

"The Triforce?"

"Yes! Aren't you clever?! I plan on making that power mine." Dark walked in circles around Zelda, explaining his plan for Hyrule, "Your Goddesses will fall to Darkness. Your power will be mine. And you will be mine. Your blood will help me to do this." Dark stopped circling her and looked behind him. "Guards! Take my bride to her chamber." Even though Zelda was his destined queen, he still treated her just as low anyone's life could fall on his list. "No… Link…" Zelda sobbed as she was led away.

She stared out the window of her chamber, down at the unconscious wolf laying in the grass. "This is all my fault. I f I hadn't left, you wouldn't have transformed," Zelda whispered, "Link… Nayru, I pray to you. Protect my love form the pain I have caused him."

"_Zelda!" _a wolf barked. Everything was black and white. _"Ugh. What happened?" _the wolf shook his head, the old chain around his left ankle jingled. _"Huh? Why am I in my wolf form?" _he growled. He looked down at his paws, His long muzzle clouded part of his vision. _"Dark Link. I will find you, Zelda." _Dark's voice echoed in his mind, "Yes Link. Find Zelda. But when you find her, I will drink your blood and Hyrule will be mine."


	6. Chapter 6 Return of Dark Link

The memories were flying by the wolf's eyes. He was seemingly asleep. Dark was nowhere along with Zelda.

"_Zelda…" _the wolf growled, "_Where are you? I don't know where you are but, I know where you have been before." _He ran through a thunderstorm, drenching his pelt. _"I am an idiot. I'm causing you so much pain. Everything is my fault and through my actions you have suffered…" _the lost wolf whimpered. He felt like an abandoned pup, lost and stuck in the rain. "_I will find you, hopefully some of your scent remained at the spring."_

He sniffed the water, not picking up anything until he came upon a familiar scent. Images of Zelda flew through his mind when he got a whiff of it. It was Zelda. _"Zelda…"_

He followed the scent trail, through Hyrule Field, through Kakariko Village. "_I'm coming, Zelda. I won't let Dark Link hurt you anymore. He will pay." _The scent trail led through Zora's Domain and through Snowpeak. _"Each day I feel more and more guilty about what has happened. It's all my fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me. But I will set things right," _the wolf growled, "_Once he is dead, we can be together for the rest of our lives." _He continued up the trail of Snowpeak. He was clueless in where the trail would lead. "_I will find you Zelda. I promise." _

The trail ended. There was no more sign of it anywhere. Zelda wasn't there. _"This is where the trail ends but… where are you?" _Link muttered. He finally realized it and became pissed. "_It was a fake trail! He must have taken a piece of her clothing and run it through Snowpeak!" _the wolf sobbed at the thought of falling victim to such a simple trick. It was all just a trick. A trick only a coward would do.

He sat under the full moon and howled the Requiem of Spirit. He was lost. "_Zelda…" _He was so upset at himself. "_WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"LINK!" Zelda gasped. She was still imprisoned inside Dark's castle. "Link, I hear you crying." Zelda still lamented getting him mixed in all of this.

"Hello, my dear," Dark Link cooed as he entered the room. Zelda looked in his direction with an untrustworthy expression. "What do YOU want?" she scowled. Dark approached her and circled her before bringing her down on her back. "Now, now no reason to be so sour," he smiled, "You don't want to upset you future husband now, do you?" Zelda slapped his hand and pulled away but oddly, Dark kept his cool. "You will NEVER be my husband," Zelda snarled. Dark looked at his now red hand from getting struck by Zelda. "Oh but you will. Once you are mine, we will rule a Dark Hyrule together and you will be my queen," Dark said. Zelda was in his arms before she could do anything. "No…" she cried. Dark continued his little speech, "This will come to pass. You cannot deny it." Zelda looked into his cold, blood red eyes. "I don't believe you." Dark cut his thumb with his sword and licked the wound, enjoying the sweet taste. "Once I have Link's blood, I will rule Hyrule. Your Goddesses will fall to Darkness and the Triforce will be mine. And not even Link can stop this." Dark looked at the red liquid flowing from his thumb. "Darkness will rule Hyrule forever. He cannot stop pure Darkness." Zelda pulled away again, this time striking his face. Dark snarled as the side of his face grew red. "He will stop you!" Zelda cried, "He has stopped Ganondorf! And he shall stop you as well!" Dark snarled at her spoken words. "How can he stop me when he is a monster?" He grinned when Zelda had no argument. "He is a monster. A beast. He cannot stop me. He cannot save you when he is a mindless beast. The angrier he gets, the more he loses his humanity. And soon, he will become a bloodthirsty beast" Zelda was astonished at the curse laid on the tainted hero. "He won't lose his humanity." Zelda confessed. Dark snarled at her words. He was mad at her. "Why do you sound so confident?" he snarled. Zelda placed her hand across her chest, over her heart as she spoke, "Our love will protect Link." Dark winced at the word "love" "Oh really? Not even your 'love' for him can save him." Zelda winced. "Farewell," Dark sneered.

Zelda was left alone. She looked out the window, hoping to see Link out in the field. "Could he be right? Did Nayru scorn my plea? Link…" Zelda whispered to herself, "Link, please hurry… Where are you, Link"

The wolf was awoken by the voice of another wolf. _"Hello, Link" _the wolf growled. The wolf growled at the other wolf. _"Get out of my mind!" _

"_What's a matter? Can't find Zelda?"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Don't you want to know what's become of her?"_

"_Shut up!"_

The black wolf circled the wolf and the wolf started to circle, the two wolves, threatening to duel to the death. _"Just shut up!" _The black wolf sneered at the other wolf's insanity. _"Zelda is dead!" _he barked, biting hard into the wolf's leg. The wolf stumbled to the ground, panting and trying to fight back. _"What?!" _he snarled, "_You're lying. You're LYING!"_

"_She killed herself. She killed herself when you did not come."_

"_Zelda," _the wolf whimpered. Suddenly, he went on a rampage. He lunged at Dark, barking and snarling. _"ZELDA! Agh! Zelda, please, tell me it's not true." _He had bitten the black wolf on his thigh, his tail, and even went for his throat but unsuccessfully bit the back of his neck. The black wolf retreated. Images of Zelda flashed through his head. The wolf started to cry. "_He has to be lying. He has to be! It can't be true. She wouldn't. I was coming to find her. I'm sorry, Zelda. It' my fault. It's all my fault. Why? Why did I make your heart break so much… that you would end your life?"_


	7. Chapter 7 Return of Dark Link

The wolf was dazed. All of this pain of losing Zelda was starting to tug at his mind.

"_Why Zelda? Why?" _An image of his and his princess flashed in front of his eyes. When they were on Epona. Together. _"I was coming for you. I tried to save you from…" _A long silent pause interrupted the wolf's low, mournful howl, _"Him… But I failed." _Another memory flashed before him, one that would scar him for as long as he lived. A memory of Dark Link, across that chilled river with Zelda in his arms, when he tried to swim across and was chilled to the bone. The wolf shivered, _"I know I still must save Hyrule, but it's not the same without you. But I know that you would want me to save Hyrule. You would want me to forget your death and move on with my life, but I can't." _The wolf again paused his howling. Looking around for any sign of her, hoping this was all a dream. But it wasn't. This was reality and there was no reversing it. _"You're always haunting my dreams, and your scream still echoes in my mind." _He could hear it over and over again. He closed his eyes and stood in silence for what seemed like forever. _"Zelda, there's only one thing I can do. Kill Dark to amend my mistakes and so you may rest in peace. It's all I can do."_

The wolf wandered around Hyrule Field until something caught his eye. _"What is that?" _he growled. It was a piece of some sort of cloak. He cautiously stalked closer to it, head tipped slightly to his side in curiosity. _"It cannot be…" _It was Zelda's scent on it. It could be another fake trail but the wolf saw no reason why not to follow it. He trotted along, sniffing the ground, even getting a bug in his nose that he couldn't get out. _"This scent is a bit older than the other scent I smelled and it's leading to the Castle!"_

The wolf entered Castle Town, at night so nobody would freak out and alert Dark of his presence. He peered into Telma's Bar, the coast was seemingly clear. _"Maybe I can use the passageway through Telma's Bar. It's the only way into the Castle." _The wolf nudged the door open and crawled up onto the rafters. He ventured around until finally finding the passage. He wandered. It stunk. _"The passageway isn't as dangerous as it was before. Things have changed in the last three years."_

The wolf made his way up to the roof of the buildings. _"I haven't gone this way in a long time and it was before I told you that you were my world."_

As he approached the room where he first met Zelda, he paused. He saw a hooded figure in a long, black robe.

"Get out of my room. Leave me alone! I won't marry you! Dark Li-" The figure turned around to see a wolf standing there, a chain around his left ankle. "Link?" The wolf looked up. He recognized that voice. _"Zelda?" _Zelda ran over and hugged the wolf around the neck. He tried to pull away, for her hug was choking him. "Link! Oh, Link! I was so worried about you!" Zelda cried. Tears streamed down her face. It was a miracle given to her by the Goddesses. _"I thought you were dead. But you are not," _the wolf barked. Oh if she could understand him right now. "This is all my fault! If I didn't leave, none of this would have ever happened!" The joyful wolf licked her face, his ears back and his paw in her hand, _"It's not your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me." _It seemed as if Zelda could understand what he was thinking. She hugged his neck again, and again, choking the poor wolf, "No Link. It's my fault. If I didn't leave you, you wouldn't have transformed." The wolf licked her hand, trying reassure her. "_I was so afraid you were dead. He told me that you had killed yourself because I didn't rescue you," _he whimpered. "Link, I would never doubt you. I knew you'd come, and you have. Now I don't feel so cold anymore." The wolf nuzzled Zelda, "_Neither am I…"_

Zelda noticed that the wolf's paws that she held were that of a normal Hylian's. "Link, what's happening to you?" Zelda gasped. _"Wh_at?" The wolf asked. His ear twitched. "Nayru." Light enveloped the wolf's body. He cried out in pain as his body underwent a large transformation. Link was startled by it all, his eyes wide in shock. "Hylian," Zelda said. Link was now Hylian again. He was confused. The curse seeming was unbreakable. "Zelda, how did you-?" Link head was in the clouds. "I believe Nayru heard my prayer," Zelda explained, "I prayed love would protect us."

"But it won't protect you from me." Dark Link stood, leaning in the doorway, sword out and a stern frown crossed his face Ghirahim style. "You and your Goddess will fail. You are both foolish to think you can defeat me. Especially when I grow stronger by the minute." Dark casually strolled forward, head tilted with a large grin on his evil face.

"You won't be so strong when I put my sword through your chest!" Link easily let his anger take over, tensing every muscle in his body, prepared to strike. He was on the edge of lunging when he felt someone grab his wrist in a death grip. It was Zelda. "Link! No!"

"Zelda! Why?!"

"You don't know what he has in store for you." Her grip grew tighter.

"I will explain. Hold on to me."

The two entered a different realm, possibly conjured by Zelda herself.

"What did you do, Zelda?" "Temporarily froze time." She said as she walked towards the hero. So, it wasn't a different realm after all… "You have to know. It won't last long with his power growing time will continue once he is no longer frozen." Link turned his head to Dark, his body, still as a statue, having that stupid and yet smug look on his stupid face. "Link, Dark plans to corrupt the Triforce, destroying the Goddesses. He plans to do this by drinking the blood of the bearers of the sacred power. He has already taken me as well as the Evil King's." The young Hylian remembered when he had skewered Ganon, that Evil King through his chest, that awful scream that flowed from his lips. It all coursed through him like a raging river. "He needs your blood to finish it."

"Nice trick, Princess." As if he were some kind of wizard, he thrust his hand out in Zelda's direction, forcing her against a wall, pinning her to ensure no escape. "Link!" Zelda croaked, her breath lost from the impact. Dark let her go, letting Link's beloved fall to the ground. "Zelda!" The green clad hero lunged forward, catching Zelda before she reached the cold, hard ground, Dark laughing at the hero's concern. "I'm alright, Link" Link lowered Zelda's body to the ground, charging for Dark, sword poised for the kill. Obviously, it was all to easy to predict as Dark leaped above his attacker, ready to make Link into a living shish kabob.


	8. Chapter 8 Return of Dark Link

The battle felt like it lasted for years. Both sides were coughing and gasping for breath but neither one of them had a single cut on their body.

"What's wrong Link? Tired?" Dark stood up like he was all high and mighty. "I should've guessed it sooner. You're weak!" The words stabbed at Link like a knife, fueling his anger and hatred for this one man. This one person of all people in Hyurle could make his anger burn like a wildfire. He charged forward, heading straight for Dark. The two Links clashed their blades, trying to damage each other but not get the hurt on themselves. Zelda watched on helplessly, listening to their cries of effort and failure.

"Run! Zelda, Go!" Link ran up to her, giving her a beckoning shove, watching on as Dark charged forward, screaming in anger. "Go now!" Link gave Zelda a mighty heave, sending her a fair distance away from the battle at hand. "I'll hold him off." Link yelled above the sounds of Dark's anger. The dark being watched as his future "queen" fled, tugging at his mind and feeding his own burning passion to catch her and murder Link. "You can't escape me!" he howled as darkness enveloped his body. Down on all fours, The man that used to be Link's worse adversary was now a black wolf, eyes glowing red. No time to howl as the wolf lunged forward, chasing Zelda as she grew tired fast. _What the hell?! _Link thought wildly as his mind and body frantically tried to react to what reality has brought them. What would he do?! What could he do?! Epona wouldn't make it in time! He focused on his hatred, his dark side, thinking of Zelda getting kidnapped by Dark again. Like a wildfire, the wolf side grew onto him and in a matter of seconds, a beautiful wolf had sprung forth, pouncing on the black wolf. The black wolf had let Zelda go, turning to face his attacker. He lunged forward, a full attempt to break the other wolf's neck. The wolves snarled, circling each other until the black wolf had saw Zelda fleeing. He seemingly sneered at the other wolf, charging after the frightened princes. As the black wolf neared her, he snarled and the man the hero had feared the most had Zelda against a tree. The other wolf was confused again, trying to remember his good times, lighting his heart and with a howl to a scream, the wolf had become Dark's adversary. Both Hylians held their blades, poised for battle. The two passed by each other, both trying to cut each other but failing to draw crimson. Dark turned holding out his finger, moving it in a beckoning motion, taunting Link. "Is that the best you can do?" Dark wondered, seemingly examining his nails, looking for any imperfections. Link screamed in anger, charging at Dark, his sword poised to kill.

"DIE!" Dark laughed. "Come and get it." Link was mere inches away from Dark as the man jumped, almost kicking the hero's face. "Link! No!" Zelda screamed but it was too late. Dark had landed behind Link's back. Holding the hero in place, Dark calmly brought his blade up to Link's throat. The Hylian stood in place, stunned. Dark leapt again, drawing a crimson line on Link's chest.

The hero screeched in agony, the world spinning before his eyes. "Link, no…" Zelda whispered, scared and helpless. Dark Link landed somewhat ungracefully on top of the fallen hero's chest, causing him to writhe and scream in pain. "Perfect…" Zelda ran to Dark, swatting at him, the being giving a big shove on Link's chest in order to jump back, causing the hero to gasp. Zelda held Link's limp body as Dark neared them. Zelda tried to back away but to heave Link away as well was too much for her frail body. Dark grabbed her wrists, pulling her close.

"Let me go!" she screamed, hitting Dark's chest with her fists. Dark Link was only amused at her weakness. "No," he said, locking his hands into death grips around Zelda's wrists. He looked at Link, nearly forgetting about him. Zelda yelped as Dark tossed her aside, stalking towards Link like a tiger. He stooped over the hero, sneering in victory. "Now you shall see your precious land be covered in Darkness." Zelda tried to protest but Dark ignored her cries. "The world is now mine!" Dark grabbed Link's limp body, sneering devilishly. "Put Link down!" Zelda ordered, the words meaning nothing. Link's eyes opened weakly as Dark closed in. Link struggled helplessly to get away. It was too late as Dark tasted the metallic, crimson liquid. A dark aura blasted forth as he grew in power. He let Link fall to the ground as he backed off, letting he and Zelda see the destruction about to come.

"I can feel the power!" He screeched maniacally, "Now I bear the full Triforce!" He continued to scream and laugh, eyes wide with excitement. "I feel weak…" Zelda groaned, swaying on her feet. "Of course you are." the maniac screamed, pulling Zelda into his grasp. "As I grow stronger, you and Link grow weaker." He let Zelda go just this once, knowing he may regret it later. Zelda ran to Link, beckoning him up instead of him beckoning her. "Link, we must leave." Link had no response but a grunt of pain. "Please Link!" Link slowly rose. He felt as if his bones were shaking to support his weight. "I'm coming…"

He tried to help his princess onto Epona's back, needing her help to get on himself. "Where will we go?" he asked, shifting from the wound on his chest. "Far away." Zelda whispered. If she had to, they would flee Hyrule altogether.

"It is time…" Dark grinned, standing on the top of Hyrule castle, watching all of the bustling people down in Castle Town. "It pities me that you guys won't see the light anymore." Dark shook his head. Lies. "It's time for this world to be covered in Darkness." The tainted Triforce Dark held let loose a black aurora, flooding the area, blocking the light. Dark laughed maniacally again as Hyrule fell into his hands.

"Link, I'm so sorry." Zelda cried as she tended to his wound. The two Hylians settled deep in a forest, hopefully away from the chaotic mad man. "No Zelda, it isn't your fault. It's mine. Truly mine." Link grunted as Zelda finished covering the wound. The princess checked the rest of his body, making sure that no cuts were left open. "What will we do?" "I honestly don't know." Link looked up at the sky, seeing the darkness slowly consuming everything made him think. "But I do know what he will do." Zelda looked where Link was looking, forced to watch her kingdom perish. "What will he do?" Link hugged Zelda, his blood staining her clothes. "Once he has taken the throne, he will search all of Hyrule to find you." For Zelda to be his bride, his queen was his dream. It was something Dark had wanted ever since he had seen her through Link's eyes. She was the princess for him. "He still wants me to be the Queen of Darkness." Link touched Zelda's cheek, reassuring her all that he could. "I promise you, I won't let that happen." Link grimaced. "But Zelda, you must promise me you will never go anywhere without me. With the power that he has now, it won't be long until we encounter him again."

"I promise" Zelda whispered. She looked at her hand to see that the glowing golden triangle had faded and gave off a tint of black. 'It's official. The Goddesses have fallen. The Triforce has fallen into Darkness." Link grabbed her hand in his, holding it firm and strong. "But we haven't. I know we can defeat him."

Dark sat on his new throne, his paradise of Hyrule scattered in black irony.

"Go and get my queen…" he ordered in a sinister voice. "And if Link is with her, kill him."


	9. Chapter 9 Return of Dark Link

The two Hylians stood just beyond the Castle Town walls looking up at the eerie sight. For Zelda it was even more devastating to see her lands shrouded in Darkness. The sight tugged at Link's heart but he tried to ignore it.

"Do you have any ideas about what we should do?" Zelda questioned looking up at Link still breathing heavily from his wound. Link's legs were shaking to try and support himself.

"Our best net is to stay in Castle Town." He grunted. The hero shifted to try and find a more comfortable position but it was in vain. "What? Why?" Zelda snapped at the hero. Link looked down in astonish to hear his princess talk like that. Was it to wake him up or was she literally mad at him for forcing her to go into the devastating sight? He almost stuttered over his words but he caught himself just in time. "Zelda, if we need to kill him, we need to get close to him. I promise I won't let him harm you." He scooped Zelda up in his arms and helped her onto Epona following close behind. "We can stay in Telma's bar. Will you come with me Zelda?" Zelda hesitated but her final response was a solid, "Okay." Link didn't want to wage a big war. He wanted to have Dark Link's kill swift and clean and change Hyrule back to what it was before the Darkness shrouded it. Link flinched before starting Epona off. "Then let's go."

The couple entered Castle Town to see what looked familiar but was a complete and utter stranger. "What happened here?" Zelda shuddered. Some of the walls were caved in and the statue of the Triforce in the center of the square was toppled. Link scanned the area in search of any demons. "I don't know" The sky was completely black with no sunlight shining through. Link pulled out his lantern to see better in the darkness. His face turned from calm to shock. The place was empty. No Hyrulean roamed the streets. No crying could be heard. "What happened to my people?" Zelda whispered, her voice still echoing off the walls. Many of the windows had wood planks covering them. "Some of the people have barred their windows. They must be hiding."

"But it's too quiet." And it was true. No breathing could be heard but their own. No sounds at all. Link just realized it. "You're right… It is too quiet…" Link spoke his voice echoing around the area. The dark aura, the atmosphere, it felt as if the devil had passed through and left his curse in his wake. "And it smells as if Death has just come on the town. I hope my people are safe…"

"I'm sure they are. Let's just look around."

The Hylians wandered the streets checking every nook and cranny for a sign of life. It was until they came upon East Castle Town that Link caught a strong whiff of blood. He looked closer, his lantern flickering as it ran low on oil. "What happened here?" He lifted what little light he had left to get a closer look. As he scanned the area the light caught what looked like an arm. Zelda gasped as he revealed what lurked in the shadows. "No…" Piles of Hyrulean corpses littered the street. Blood stained the walls. Man, woman, and child alike all lied in a lifeless heap with blood pooling below them. Everywhere else there was excess gore and possibly a severed limb or decapitated body.

Zelda vomited and Link stared terrified at the gruesome sight. He felt something fall on him. He looked down to see Zelda silently sobbing in his shoulder. He stroked her head trying to reassure her the best he could but even the sight made him want to puke. "No, no, no, no!" Zelda cried. She lay her head on her hero's chest wetting it with tears on contact. Link stroked her hair once more. He knew it was the best he could do. "I'm sorry Zelda but there is nothing we can do. They're gone…" Zelda lifted her head wiping the tears away in the process. "Link, you don't understand do you?" The hero looked down in confusion. "What?" Zelda's eyes teared up again. "Link, it's my fault that all of these people are dead." Link looked down in astonishment and shock. How could this girl say such a thing?! "My hands are tainted with their blood and will be forever." Link stroked her cheek, wiping her tears away. He didn't know what to say at that time. "Zelda… I…" He had to think. "I swear to you now that I will not only protect you but your people too."

"I must protect them as well Link from the Darkness that now controls Hyrule" Zelda sighed. Link grasped her hand in his. "His reign will end. I will see to it."

"Says you." a voice snickered. Link looked into the shadows to see Dark Link's glowing red eyes, the mark of the Dark Triforce glowing a faint red on his left hand.

"No." Zelda whispered, her voice filled with fright. She fell onto his chest forcing both of them to back away. Link pulled out his sword in preparation for one heck of a tight battle. "Welcome to my kingdom" Dark sneered as his body became clear. The scar on his eye that Link had left clear for all to see. Link tensed up. "Your kingdom?!" Link shouted. Dark's face turned from friendly to a grimace. "Yes. My kingdom!" he snarled. He pulled out his sword as well. "You are no king!" Zelda screamed. He grinned as he disappeared into the shadows. Moving like lightning he caught Zelda from Link's hold confusing the warrior in the process. "Oh yes I am. And you shall be my queen" he flirted. Zelda smacked him across the face. "No. I will never be yours!"

"Oh but you will." Two Twilight messengers appeared from the shadows behind Link. "Take him to the prison." The Messengers grabbed both of Link's arms restraining him pulling him away from Zelda. "NO! ZELDA!" he cried. Dark still held Zelda in his arms. "Link! Help me!" Zelda pounded Dark's back to try and break free but her efforts were in vain. Link blasted from the death grip, killing both the messengers in the process. "Get off me!" he hollered. He charged at Dark in a fury. "Let her go!" he screamed. Dark turned to see the green clad foe running at him. Dark slipped behind Link taking a swipe at his back, tearing the flesh open. Link gasped in pain but wheeled around to try and get a swing in but he was all too slow. Dark wheeled around again and took the finishing blow. He crouched down to get a boost as he skewered Link through his chest just under his rib cage. Link screeched in pain and agony, a burst of blood spurting from his mouth. Dark smiled. The screams were melodies he would never hear again. He felt his sword grow heavy as Link fell limp. Did he accidentally kill his arch nemeses or did the weakling just fall unconscious? He touched Link's neck to check for a pulse and there was a faint feel of a heartbeat that struggled to stay alive. Dark slowly pulled out the blade letting Link fall to the ground his own blood pooling beneath him.

"Link! No!" Zelda cried. Tears streamed down her face and fell onto the wound. She scooped Link's body up in her arms. She shook him as violently as she could. "Link! Please wake up!" Link's eyes never fluttered or twitched. The hero was trapped within a blissful sleep. Dark walked over to where Zelda cried. "Now you see what happens when you try to defy me. Zelda held Link close to her body and tried to shrink away before tripping over a dead Hyrulean body. Dark snatched her up in his arms. "Now I will show you what will happen if you still refuse me. Bring the prisoner." A Twilight Messenger brought out a Hylian knight, a death grip on his head. Zelda watched terrified. "NO! PLEASE!" Zelda pleaded. She gripped Dark's tunic trying to stop him. "He ignored her and turned to face the Messenger. "Execute him." A crack was heard muted out by a blood curdling scream. The Messenger had smashed the knight's head, killing him swiftly and painlessly. "NO!" Zelda cried. Dark Watched cold-heartedly and sneered. "I will do this everyday until you agree to marry me." Dark flirted. Zelda flinched at his words. "I will drink the blood of ten people. The blood of ten people I will kill." Zelda was speechless. "Link…" she whispered, "I'm sorry…" Dark waited patiently. "Well?" he asked. Zelda stood up. She never wanted to do this but she had no choice. To keep her people safe. "I will marry you…" she sighed. Dark held Zelda's hand and tapped it with his lips. "See? Was that so hard?" he asked. Personally and mentally, it was hard. "You will pay for this Zelda scowled. "I'm already shaking." Dark whispered. He turned to see Link's body on the ground. "Leave him. He'll bleed out." Dark walked away with Zelda next to him. Zelda tried to ignore everything said to her. "Come my love, we must prepare."

"For what?" Zelda snapped. Dark looked shocked. How could this little rebellious soul not know what to prepare for? "Why for our wedding. A day I will cherish." Dark flirted. He looked back at the fallen legend for one last time and snorted before turning away disappearing into the darkness with Zelda in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10 Return of Dark Link

A hard rain fell upon Hyrule Castle that day. Zelda sadly looked out the window watching the rain fall hoping to see a successful sign of life.

"Princess Zelda?" a voice sounded. "What? What is it?" Zelda turned around to see Link's Ordon childhood friend, Illia. The girl brought in a couple white clad but yet beautiful dresses. Dark was already preparing for the wedding. "A couple of wedding dresses have come. We would like you to choose your dress." Illia looked at Zelda who turned to look back through the window. "Zelda?" Zelda turned back to face her. "Illia, it doesn't matter. I don't care how I will look. It will be a day I will wish to forget." Illia was confused and rather naïve in Zelda's eyes. "Why?" Zelda grimaced in anger. "Why? WHY?! Are you that blind?!" she snarled. "I am about to marry a man who would kill all of my people to have me. While I marry him… the man I truly love is dying…" The Ordonian was shocked. How could her own friend who promised never to do anything out of his league go and get himself killed?! "Zelda I-"

"Save your breath!" Zelda snapped. "You don't know what will happen once he is king. In only four days, my life will belong to-" Zelda's words were cut off.

"To me?" Dark asked. Illia backed off and slunk into the shadows. "Yes, in four days you will be mine." Dark smiled. He started to flirt with Zelda for the millionth time. "Oh what a illustrious queen you will be and you will be all mine." Zelda pulled away and smacked him across the face. "Oh Zelda, why do you resist me? I give you the world and what do you do?!" Dark summoned a dark aura to pin Zelda against the wall. She yelped in fear as she was slammed against the wall. "You throw it all away. You are ungrateful. You little harlot." Zelda struggled to free herself but Dark ignored her. "Now since you will be mine you will obey me." He let Zelda fall into his arms. "Now let's see you in a white dress." he flirted. Zelda tried on two dresses not enjoying any of them. Dark enjoyed the third one. She looked like a true queen in it. "Perfect." Dark admired what his bride looked like in her dress. "Link…" Zelda whispered out of earshot. An image of Link flashed in her mind. He wasn't injured. Then another flashed through her mind. It was him dying on the ground as the life blood left him. "Hmph. Well I shall leave you." Zelda scoffed at the dress and almost spit on it. She stared out her window again to look for any sign of Link. "Link, please be alright."

"Guards!" Twilight Messengers arrived upon call.

"Yes my lord?"

"Find the Hero of Hyrule"

"And what then?"

"Kill him."

The Messengers disappeared upon their leader's order dispersing themselves all throughout Castle Town, killing anything that stood in their way.

"Why are you doing this?!" Zelda cried. She couldn't take it anymore but she couldn't look away from the window.

"I rule this kingdom and my will is that the Hero must die." Dark scowled carving a small stick into a straight line. "I thought you promised you would not harm my people!" Zelda shouted. She turned sharply to glare daggers at Dark. The being put the twig in his mouth and stood up. "I never promised you that. I only promised to make you Queen of Darkness."

"No."

"Oh yes. My beautiful bride." Dark purred.


	11. Chapter 11 Return of Dark Link (IAMBACK)

"_I'm sorry Link… I will marry you…" _The words seemed to echo around the world to the Hylian. He lay sprawled on the ground in the sheer agony letting out a cry of pain with every movement.

"Zelda… oh Zelda forgive me I've failed you" He tried to crawl to the stairs but a sharp pain rushed through his body restricting his movements. "But I know I can't let you marry him. I must end this pain" Link grunted. "I'm coming Zelda." Link tried to get up once more but fell to the ground like a rag doll. '_My chest… Goddammit he skewered it straight through with that Dark Master Sword of his…' _Link got up again trying to ignore the stings that coursed through his body. "And now, I'll bear the scar forever…"

"Find the hero!" Link looked behind the corner to see seven twilight Messengers searching the streets. "Find the Hero of Hyrule!" their leader snarled. _'Aw shit…'_

Link ran as fast as he could through the east exit of the town and through Hyrule field. He clutched his wound trying to run as fast as he could but the blood loss had made him light headed and slow. The world spun around him. He heard the stomping of bulbos and knew deep trouble had come.

"Get the hero!" their leader squealed. Out of no where Link's trusty steed, Epona galloped through the herd of bulbos skidding to a stop at Link's side. The horse helped her master on as he climbed on. His blood stained her hide but she reared and started to gallop as fast as she could. Link wrapped his arms around her neck to hold on. The reigns wouldn't be enough to support him. Epona ran as fast and as steady as she could to keep Link on her back. An arrow whizzed by her head. Link looked behind him to see the bulblin army closing in. "Kill him!" King Bulblin squealed. "Faster Epona! Faster!" Link beckoned. Epona ran as fast as her legs could carry her trying to run smoothly so she wouldn't lose her precious load. "Kill him! Kill the Hero! Show no mercy!" More arrows whizzed by. Link yelped as an arrow hit his leg. More arrows whizzed by him. One scratching his cheek. They were so accurate! Another nailed his shoulder and Link became furious. He skidded Epona to a stop and wheeled around. Pulling out his sword slashing it at the bulblins, killing them one by one. Link charged Epona for King Bulblin. He made a swift turn knocking Epona into King Bulbo. Link drove the blade into the Bulblin's chest, sending it flying to the ground in a bloody mess. "Come and face me…" the hero hissed. The bulblins backed off in fear. Their leader was brought down once again by nothing but this mere child. "Retreat!" one ordered. All the bulblins turn tailed and made a beeline for the forest. Never did the hero know that the battle had a spectator the entire time.

"Was that Link?" The one watching the battle was Zelda. From her small room she had seen the battle. "But, how is he alive? The wound would really have killed him." She remembered the red mist in the air. The steel blade driven through the Hylian's body. The injured hero lying among the piles of dead bodies. Zelda shook her head trying to snap herself out of the memory but she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about Link. How much pain he must be in. The agony he's suffering. "But that wound will be nothing compared to his heartbreaking. Once he learns what my fate is…" A single tear fell like a raindrop to the floor seemingly slowed by thoughts and time itself. "I can't do this to him. I can't break his heart. I need him. I love him." What would she do if Link weren't by her side? She wouldn't even be in existence. "A world without him… Is not worth living." Zelda hugged her knees sinking to the floor. She pretended that her legs were Link. In her embrace. "Whenever I'm in his arms, time stops and I feel safe." Then a dark aura shrouds her. It was Dark's menacing presence. "But in three days I will never feel that way. Ever again…" Memories. Memories flashed by her eyes like small screens. Images of her and Link together. "Link…" Zelda curled into a ball, still weeping. The tears made a small puddle where she laid.

The princess didn't look up when there are footsteps coming to the door and eventually the creaking of the hinges.

"Don't tell me you're still crying over Link." Dark snarled, "I grow tired of you weeping for that Hero!" Zelda looked up, almost glaring.

"I can cry for him!" she shouted in a rebellious act.

"But in three days, you can't." Dark said, stroking back a lock of hair that had fallen in his face. "For I will be King, and you will be my Queen and we shall rule a blackened Hyrule. Forever, my love." He gave Zelda an aren't-I-right look with a hint of lust. He pushed Zelda onto her back, forcing a French kiss. Oh how much he wanted her. To make Link rage with jealousy and hate as he claimed Zelda as his own. To hear her cries, her moans, her beautiful voice are all he desires. Zelda cried in protest but Dark continues to play with her, teasing her, purring dirty words into her ear. He gives Zelda one more kiss before backing away a bit. "But for these next few days, I will make you suffer because of your disloyalty." He gets off of Zelda, walking out of the room, waving before he goes.


End file.
